


The Past Is Already Gone

by Punk Pony (Windress)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: After the Divorce, Character Study, Gen, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windress/pseuds/Punk%20Pony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The past is already gone, the future is not yet here. There's only one moment for you to live, and that is the present moment”  -- Gautama Buddha</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Is Already Gone

 

Bones didn't know what had inspired him to step into the pawn shop that day. Call it intuition, or a vague sense-memory from reading the ' _We Buy Gold!'_ sign in the window. But as he slipped into the cool, dim interior of the little shop, he felt an itch beneath his skin. The urge to look for something, to do something he hadn't known he even needed to do....

"Good Afternoon, sir." The cashier spoke politely enough, but Leonard could see his sharp eyes following him past the aisles of old movie chips and personal handhelds. The pawn shop certainly wasn't the worst one he'd ever been in (no, that'd been reserved for the days when he'd get rid of just about anything to pay for a decent drink), but neither was it hawking upscale merchandise. Even if Bones  _was_ planning to steal something, all the good shit was behind the counter.

Licking his lips, McCoy nodded a greeting in return. But his steps slowed as he neared the other man behind the countertop. The young doctor seemed to waiver for a long moment, eyes blinking slowly, his gaze cast on a time and place beyond this pawnshop. The cashier had just begun to arch a speculative eyebrow when Leonard abruptly cleared his throat, his expression hardening with determination. 

"Right. uh, Pard'n, sorry... I just.." Stepping right up to the glass-top cases displaying jewelry, Bones lifted his left hand and gripped at the small, simple band on his ring finger, "...I wanted t'sell..." With a grunt, the doctor managed to yank the circlet from his finger, staring at it as if it were a limb severed from his very body. ".... _this.."_  

Jesus... when was the last time he'd taken that off? His finger felt positively barren without it. Mesmerized by the battered looking ring, Bones hesitated....

"...ah..." The cashier's knowing tone jerked Leonard out of his paralysis, and he looked up to meet the other man's blandly amused expression, "...I see." He quietly rolled out a velvet swatch and pulled out his jewelry magnifier. "Let's have a look at it then." 

Bones glanced from the cashier's expectant gaze to his outstretched hand. After a moment's wavering, the doctor dropped the bit of jewelry into his palm. "...Right. Good." 

The Cashier offered a slightly insincere smile, but bent over the ring to study it, humming as he turned the circle of gold every-which way. "Huh...it's pretty good quality, but the metals a bit dinged up. I'm not sure I can resell it as a jewelry item... might have to melt it down..." 

"Fine. It's... whatever. I don't care, I'd just like to be rid of it." McCoy sighed, his eyes deliberately turned away from the other man's analysis of his wedding ring. 

The cashier snorted quietly, muttering, "...I'll just bet you do." 

Brow furrowing, Leonard glared at the pawnbroker for a long moment, but didn't reply. He did kind of wonder why he was so hell bent on doing this here,  _now._ It wasn't like he needed the money or anything....

But then the doctor's memory flashed back to that day on the shuttle, the man Jim Kirk, and their surprising friendship even now. He thought about his time at the academy so far, and had to admit it was the happiest he'd been in.... a  _really_ long time...

So, maybe this was right. Maybe it was time to let some things go...

"Alright, I'll give ya $125 for it. More if you have the matching pair..." The cashier finally spoke, straightening up from assessing the ring's value. His offer cut into Bones's thoughts, and the cadet looked back at the other man with a shake of his head. 

"Nah..." Leonard shrugged, just a little bitter when he smiled, "I'll never see that other ring again, pretty sure. I'll just take the $125..."

The cashier chuckled, nodding in an understanding way. "...Alright, gimme a couple minutes, I'll get you the cash." He slipped McCoy's old ring into a velvet sleeve and locked it within the glass case with the rest of the jewelry.  Turning away, the pawnbroker accessed a secure register and counted out the appropriate bills. He handed over the money to Bones with a nod of thanks, "....Best of luck to you, man." 

"Thanks..." Bones swallowed down his doubts, stuffing the money into his jacket pocket and slowly flexing his bare hand. He stared at the pale strip of skin on his ring finger, then grinned crookedly at the Cashier. "...but I don't think I'm gonna need luck this time around..." 

The doctor stepped out of the pawn shop and into the sun.


End file.
